User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Disgusting Happy Tree Friends Moments!
(Hi everybody, Steve here, and in case ya is not aware, i did a previous blog called "Top 10 Boring Happy Tree Friends Moments!" But you maybe don't need to check it, besides IDK what moment or scene is boring or not, i was a little lame there lol ikr, just a little, little lame, but let's not be lame, lol in this blog i gonna show moments in Happy Tree Friends which i anyway find to be DISGUSTING! Really, ya all can agree the show is funny and sometimes painful as well and heck there even is moments where we feel sick like if it is gross or idk it is anyway ten moments i put in list and i gonna explain, let's look!) 10: The Whale vomits (Get Whale Soon) (After Russell and Lumpy got eaten by a whale but is somehow still alive however, they try their best way to get out of the whale, and when Russell plan to use his hook on The Whale's uvula which makes The Whale sick and it starts to vomit as Russell and Lumpy is covered with the vomit, and they didn't deserve it at all, The Whale eated them for no reason at all, those two need to punish it anyway they can as well, but this scene however, maybe not as gross as the other scenes but still, rlly watching them covered in vomit feels so sick!!) 9: Lumpy vomits (Sea What I Found) (Another episode Russell, Lumpy, and a vomit scene, this time however as they one day find a map to a chest, they are planning to use Russell's boat, and Lumpy watches the window, and sees water moving outside it, Lumpy of course feels seasick and starts to vomit but thank gosh it didn't happen for more then 3 minutes, that would be really dumb, but however, it turns out it was just a washer which Russell pushed outside and they didn't even take off yet, can't blame Lumpy btw i just can't since i can see how it looks like they was at sea but can see it looks more like a washer so looks more silly and sick as usual and it isn't as gross as the other scenes...) 8: Giggles cutting Petunia's eye in half (Eyes Cold Lemonade) (As Giggles and Petunia have a lemonade stand ): things really got sour, eh and really after Giggles' face gets crushed by the sign and worse when Petunia spits the juice on her, but THAT is the awfully painful part, the disgusting one happens in next scene where Giggles still works instead of being at home, so after the sign this time hits Petunia and KILLS her, the eyeball from Petunia is mistaken for a lemon by Giggles so she cut it in half then tastes the "Lemonade" and doesn't like how it tastes at all, but this is really funny and good episode otherwise, but still the inside of the eye was a little gross but it won't make me cringe too much! ;) Wink!) 7: Petunia drinking polluted water (Take a Hike) (In "Take a Hike" it is worse then number 8 because in Take a Hike, everybody have a very bad day at camping in the forest, and as some of Lumpy's scouts is badly injured, Petunia and Nutty follows him, and Petunia is so thirsty she spots water... Which is POLLUTED, with other words "DIRTY!" And come on, Petunia! I thought "Dirty" was your enemy, i thought she hated dirty, dat so dirty when she drinks it, but to be fair, she was so thirsty her OCD vanish and she regret it after either die or get sick by it, really most scenes in this episode is gross in general but this one was really disgusting for me!) 6: Mime being mistaken as a pumpkin (Out of Sight, Out of Mime) (This looks maybe scary a little, but after Lumpy killed Mime by mistake, his head falls to the pumpkins, and The Mole of course thinks his head is a pumpkin too and decides to decorate it, when he suddenly cuts a circle around Mime's head, he removes Mime's brain and then puts it outside his house which is OBVIOUSLY better then his other pumpkins, then a rat steals Mime's eye, and eye see what happened there... Ew!) 5: Sniffles' death (A Hard Act to Swallow) (After Sniffles FINALLY eated an ant... But sadly didn't get away with it, the other three noob ants decide to return the baby one inside Sniffles' stomach, so they nail him down to the tree behind him, then smashes his teeth to get inside, and as they find the baby they then climb up again... Only to fail due to the uvula ripping off, yeow! Then the worst part is that The Ants decides to make the blood stop leaving Sniffles' heart, he starts having a very awful death then BOOM! His chest expands, but the best part is that they DIDN'T focus mostly on Sniffles and mostly to find the baby and escape but still his death was terrible no matter what, and HOPE they didn't eat him after this... P_P Seriously don't eat anteaters!!...) 4: Flaky throws up (Wingin' It) (Ok yes it was LESS disgusting in start of episode when Flaky vomits when she sees the plane, since it was unseen but seriously after when inside the plane however... And inside the plane Flaky is so sick she starts to get inside the bathroom of the plane and it starts to shake so her vomit is seen all over as flying everywhere and the bathroom is all gross! SICK! And later, right later Petunia was waiting for Flaky to get out, Petunia then enters and sadly Mime blocks her way without knowing... Petunia is very shocked to see the vomit of course i see the poor skunk can't get out, hey who ordered a vomit bathroom? At least the nice thing is that Petunia removed all vomit but her death wasn't a nice sight either, ah well eh the death isn't as disgusting but still.) 3: Most of the scenes (I've Got You Under My Skin) (Yeah this episode is literally gross ya know? So i could say since Giggles was stuck since her head seems to be stuck on the mailbox of her, so Sniffles and Lumpy take them to the former's house and try to help her to feel better, but as Giggles starts to sneeze, she by mistake does that on Lumpy, ew... Sniffles' face in that part was funny btw XD But still, Lumpy by mistake stops the syringe in his leg where Sniffles is entering inside, then later the leg comes off, rlly is he this easy to break leg? Ok this is HTF why am i not surprised? And when Lumpy decides to stab his silly straw in the stomach he later does in his throat, ew what is this? Then Lumpy's eye is a TV Screen lol wut? But OMG! Lumpy's death! And Giggles was cured but died very gross too, then Sniffles tries to get the first aid kit on the table, it is too gross, and he died too, ok nobody survived since just three i geddit, and ew, ok this was gross but it's funny how gross it is XD... DX Ew, welp what should i say? Ew or wut?) 2: Splendid's death (Gems the Breaks) (Ok however this IS his only death except for Class Act but still, this death was not a nice sight for my eyes, yeah and i didn't get grossed out at all when Lifty and Shifty died tbh >XD but poor Splendid ;( As he finally stopped the two villains, he then destroys the kryptonut and blows the dust away, only to have the wind blow it back on his face and his nose falls off, and not only that, his skin disappears too, then he vomit then ever before in this episode, heck his organs is outside as well! Then he is being TOO stupid even if puking sucks, he covers his mouth to not let the puke continue but his cheeks turns big now, uh oh, no pls don't turn like that, don't turn into a balloon! *Splendid explodes* NOOOO! Splendid! Who will save everybody else now!? Ok maybe Splendont but he is mean! >:( And this death is the worst... But no, number ONE is at least the GROSSEST one, i one day should do "Top Ten" lists about BEST and WORST deaths as well but now this is gross moments, time for the grossest moment ever!) And time for the grossest moment ever, Number 1:... THE WHOLE EPISODE (WISHY WASHY)! (Oh yeah WHO didn't see this one coming? Ew this one is so gross, this one you shouldn't eat meanwhile ya watch it, but i do recommend it like the others episodes but still, i recommend NO eating during or drinking ok? Your welcome, anyway:.... As this is sadly Petunia's ONLY Starring Role in the TV Series, this role was good and the role even spoil she have OCD, ok not rlly spoil but REVEAL duh, so anyway, first it is beautiful and nice start for sure, but as Petunia is finishing with her OCD work, the toilet is GROSS! So she calls Lumpy who is a plumber in this episode, and he tries at least to fix Petunia's dirty toilet, and at first he did it, i may thought he was dirty but i wouldn't blame him... *Dirty water comes back and acts like a volcano* Uh, nvm O_O AND OMG! Everywhere dirt! SO DITY! Dirty heck! Later, right later after that even Petunia is even aware what happen inside, she is so shocked, but hey at least Lumpy DID it!... I think? *Shrugs* Then Petunia need the paper bag but she made it pop so she does a creepy face after finding a cleaning glove and CHOKES on it, Lumpy decides to help her so he use the plunger only making it worse and then use his dirty hand tho, that is so dirty, and after the dirty glove is out of Petunia, she sees the dirty glove, dirty plunger, and the whole freaking room she screams of disgust and fear! At least she cleaned everything, and those clothes really look pretty on her, just saying my opinion btw XD... But meanwhile Lumpy is still inside Petunia's house, under, yeah down in the basement, under house, and as the drill ends up in Disco Bear's bath, it STABS his eye which is painful and gross, then Lumpy have the yucky and ruined eye and organs from Disco Bear, Disco Bear dead from this scene... And after Lumpy get crushed... Petunia WAS happy again but notice what happened down in the basement: DIRTY WATER! Dirty water and... DEAD LUMPY! This is the scariest thing as well, Petunia falls into the water and is covered with it, and she tries EVERYTHING she can since the water in her house is same dirty water again, and she decide to use stuff and finally finds... A potato peeler! And she turns crazy and really scary as she is first (OR SECOND) Character who ever commit suicide in the show, she use it on her skin and it looks clean on the sink yup but hey, she... O_O OMG! And she dead... Very disgusting episode indeed! But i like this one but yeah the deaths and scenes was horrible and some moments was funny btw and even if disgusting at same time imo...) There ya have it, which moment did YOU find disgusting in the show? It doesn't mean the episode is awful or bad btw but still, those moments makes me sick, sometimes funny at the same time but yeah, MOST of those are Petunia-Themed since she have OCD of course for sure, and of course i only used TV Series and Season 2 Episodes in this one since they know how to do disgusting moments, that works as well, but warning: DON'T eat or drink as i said, even on number 1 if ya watch this show and those episodes, beware or else ya wouldn't feel good, i might have same reaction, oh and note: I DON'T have OCD like Petunia, but i can find stuff like this disgusting, and there is NOTHING wrong with OCD like Petunia's, she was born with it, deal with it! *Puts MLG glasses on myself* Oh Yeah! But however, everybody feel disgusted sometimes right? SO i did "Boring Moments" blog before this one but idk if ya saw, this one however... Yeah this one should get attention, if you feel disgusted in any of those moments or something else, tell me what ya agree on, and tell me what other moment in show i forgot to pick oh welp the show isn't as disgusting as funny btw, but it can be disgusting at times, anyway, thanks for watching, make sure to comment, enjoy, laugh and don't eat or drink meanwhile ya read this as well! Thank You Bye!.... Category:Blog posts